The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULhappyxe2x80x99, U.S. Pat. No. 9,483 granted Mar. 26, 1996, and an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULhyrxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULhappyxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULhappyxe2x80x99 has more flowers than xe2x80x98POULhyrxe2x80x99,
2. The flower color of xe2x80x98POULhappyxe2x80x99 is orange-red, while the flower color of xe2x80x98POULhyrxe2x80x99 is pink.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The unnamed seedling has orange-red colored flowers, while xe2x80x98POULhyrxe2x80x99 is pink.
2. The unnamed seedling produces more flowers than xe2x80x98POULhyrxe2x80x99, however the growth is more sensitive to disease.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULhyrxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULhyrxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in Spring, 1995.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULhyrxe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1995. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULhyrxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.